In The Words of Hermione Jean Weasley
by somerdaye
Summary: A companion piece to thejealousone's In The Words of Ginerva Molly Potter. The Harry Potter story, through the eyes of his best friend. RxH HxG
1. Harry Potter and the Best Friend?

**a/n; hey, y'all. sup? anyway, i decided to make ANOTHER story xP i know, i know, i need to stop xD but it's addicting:P**

**i basically took the idea from the AMAZING story, "In the Words of Ginerva Molly Potter", so i the original idea was taken from thejealousone. there are a couple scenes later on that will be from his fic. i do have permission, so please, can nobody yell at me for stealing scenes or whatever? thanks :)**

**i hope you enjoy it, anyway.**

_**Prolouge; Harry Potter and the...best friend?**_

When Ginny informed me, eleven years ago, about this J.K. Rowling, who wanted to do Harry's life story, the first thing I asked was if she would include Ron and me in it as well. She fell out of her chair laughing at me. I was indignant, until she explained what was so funny.

"Of course you'll be in the story! You're famous as well!" Oh. Right. Forgot about that. I was well-known, yes, but famous? Of that, I wasn't so sure.

I mean, with Ginny and Ron, you can definitely tell they're Weasleys, the moment you see them. Red hair, freckles, a kid by their side. Their bravery can be seen, in their eyes. Blue, glistening with loyalty; brown, frosted with determination. They make perfect heroes. And as for Harry, well, he has the noticeable scar, which, even when he tries to cover it up, people still find it. His courage is found in the way he holds himself, the way he talks with a leadership quality in his voice. All three easily recognisable in the street.

I, on the other hand, am average everything. My courage or bravery, or whatever it was that put me in Gryffindor, wasn't shown in my eyes, or my voice. In fact, you can't see it at all. People rarely notice me until they hear my name, and then they get all excited. Harry, Ron and Ginny are noticed first, names already known.

But, that's kind of besides the point. The point _is_, I seriously doubted that I was famous. Chocolate frog cards, _do not count_, as I have already told Ron, many, many times. He has a collection of the Order and DA cards papering the walls in our basement.

So, Ms Rowling wrote the books, because now it was not one book, but seven. And, of course, Ron didn't want to have to read them by himself, so I usually stayed up late with him on the couch, holding hands and reading aloud. I read the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, even the sixth, with tremendous ease. I even amazed myself that I didn't burst out crying when Sirius died, or when Ron dated Lavender (we took an hour off reading because he wouldn't stop saying sorry, so I finally just let him get it all out of his system at once) or even when Dumbledore fell off the tallest tower. Trust me, I came very close several times, but I reminded myself that I've already gone through a lot of this stuff, and that it's in the past.

I lost it completely at the chapter when Ron left in the final novel, and he had to read the rest of the book by himself, because I couldn't handle saying it out loud anymore. Reading it put me into a paranoid state that made me believe Ron was going to leave me again. It never happened, thank God.

I wasn't very surprised when the books became best-sellers automatically. I mean, come on, this is the savior of the Wizarding _and_ Muggle worlds! Who _wouldn't_ want to read about him? But when Harry told me that they were going to sell the books to the Muggles, as children's fantasy, well, I was skeptical. I had lived with Muggles, and as nice and intelligent some of them are, they are likely to turn a blind eye to the books, as they have magic in them.

You can imagine my complete and utter surprise when Ms Rowling sold the series like hotcakes. I was even more surprised after finding out that it had been translated into more than _sixty-four_ languages! Were the Muggles really that taken to our world?

Ginny owled me and warned me of her immediate arrival. I waited until she stepped through the fire grate until talking to her.

"Did you like the books!?" I asked her eagerly. I finished the books a week ago, and there are some things I can't talk about with Ron, and since Rose is off to Hogwarts, that left Ginny to giggle and gossip with.

"Woah, calm down, Mione. I read the books, they are _beautiful_. Oh, and I'm punching my brother for ditching you guys twenty years ago. He deserves it!" Ginny defended at my scolding glance. "Anyway, that's not why I came over. Joanne wants me to write a sort of...companion piece to her story. You know, my side of things."

"Oh, Ginny, that's great!" I said excitedly, hugging my sister-in-law and yet feeling like she had something else to say. Ginny fidgeted for about half a minute before giving in to the temptation.

"Okay, okay! That's not the only reason I came over,"

I looked at her in confusion. "What else do you have to tell me?" Ginny looked uncomfortable and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Not tell, more...ask. I was wondering if you wanted to do something like that, too? Harry couldn't have done it without you and Ron, and yet, I can't really see Ron trying to write a book. Can you?"

"I can't write! And no, neither can your brother," I looked at her, panicking slightly at the thought of authoring an actual book. It would be...kind of...fun.

Yeah, fun. I think? What if people don't like it? Then everyone will laugh at me for being so bad at writing, and yet loving to read. _That_ won't be fun, oh no. But maybe...just maybe, getting my story out there will help, will contribute.

The worlds need to hear about Harry's best friends' side of the story, and as Ginny already pointed out, I can't really see Ron writing a book.

Well, whether it would be failure, or success, I wouldn't know until I tried. So I agreed with Ginny, talked for a while, and when she left, sat down at my desk and wondered where to begin.

**a/n; yes, i know it's not the greatest...and it's extremely short...but please deal with it! **

**oh, and here's the timeline that thejealousone put in his story, but it applies to mine as well, so, here it is lol**

**"**_When I combined the Harry Potter universe with the real-life publication of the books, I ran into a problem with the timeline (which almost caused me to not post this story at all). I made a hard decision and decided to ignore what is obviously known about the series. I need __**you **__as a fan to also ignore the timeline in order to make this chapter work. I believe that changing the dates does not affect this story or the original cannon in any way. The characters, the events, the emotions, and the personalities are still the same. (The majority of this story doesn't require you to ignore the timeline. Most of the chapters flow as if nothing had been changed.)_

_To clear things up, here is the new time: _

_1988: Voldemort's defeat in Deathly Hallows  
1996: JK Rowling comes to Harry Potter  
1997: ALL the books are released in the Wizarding World  
...: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone released in the Muggle World  
2007: Deathly Hallows released in the Muggle World  
...: Ginny starts writing this book (my story) right after the scene in the epilogue _

_The second issue that needs to be addressed is the epilogue. Does it still happen in my story, because it doesn't make sense with the timeline? YES, it still happens, but we're going to have to say it was added later or just wasn't wanted included in the publication._

_If you are willing to shred those tiny bits of canon, then I am ready to take you on a ride that I am extremely proud of."_

**so yeah, that's the timeline thing thejealousone drew up. :)**

**i hope you enjoyed this pathetic excuse for a chapter xD RnR if you want!**


	2. The Girl Next Door

**a/n; here's the 2nd chapter, lol.**

**thanks to the people who gave feedback on the first chapter :) i really, really appreciate it.**

_**Chapter One; Girl Next Door**_

My name is Hermione Jean Weasley. It used to be Granger, before I married the love of my life.

Before Hogwarts, I had no really good friends, like Harry and Ginny are to me now, and Ron was earlier on, before we fell in love. Sure, I had a couple of people who'd drop by and we'd hang out, but besides that, I had no one. I don't think anyone even wondered where I disappeared to during my years at Hogwarts.

I got my letter from a small man, who called himself Professor Flitwick, and he explained magic to my parents, and that I was a witch. My young heart soared when he told me of my place in the best Wizarding school in Britain - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - not because I was magical, not because there was a such thing as spells and incantations, but because I was leaving. Going away, only coming home for Christmas and summer breaks? That was perfect, in my eyes.

Don't think I disliked my parents, oh no, I loved them a lot. But they were strict, and I longed for freedom, and above that, a chance to prove how good a 'Muggleborn', as Professor Flitwick called me, could be at magic. Before I knew it, it was time to go to Diagon Alley.

I loved everything about it, but once I set foot in Flourish and Blotts, I decided then and there my favourite shop. I picked out all my required school books, and a few interesting-looking ones. My dad came over with three books in his hands, smiling with that smile of his.

"I think you'll enjoy these, Mione."

They were Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Modern Magical History, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. They were perfect.

Back at home, after reading all my textbooks and skimming through my extras, I picked up Modern Magical History, and looked at the table of contents. Albus Dumbledore...Bathilda Bagshot...Harry Potter? That name jumped out at me, and I turned to page 735, reading the title; 'Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived.

_The Boy Who Lived._

_Harry Potter._

My age, he had fought off the arguably most evil wizard of all time when he was only one. I looked at the drawing that accompanied the text. I was still getting used to the whole 'pictures moving' thing. It really freaked me out at first, actually. It was a picture of a baby boy with bright green eyes and jet black hair. A scar on his forehead, in the shape of lightning, was where You-Know-Who tried to kill him...

_My age._

My age, and he had already accomplished more magic than I ever had. Sure, I had done my fair share of accidental magic. One time, in gym class, I realised that I had no gym clothes _or_ sneakers. My teacher told me to go check my backpack again, even though I was sure I had none. But when I opened my bag, _poof! _I had shorts and a t-shirt.

I opened every single one of my books, searching for Harry Potter. Every time I found him, I'd read so voraciously that my mother asked more than once what was wrong with other subjects.

Okay, I'll admit it. I liked Harry. I felt a crush growing before I even knew him. Of course, as the years went by, I realised that I felt nothing of the sort anymore.

Don't tell Ron. He'll have a fit.

Anyway, the summer went by, with me reading everything I could about The Boy Who Lived, and an attachment to him that I couldn't explain. When the day came to go to Platform 9 3/4, I was so excited I was already in my Hogwarts robes and on the balls of my feet.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?"

I never felt so embarrassed. I had made a fool in front of _the_ Harry Potter, who was really nothing more than an ordinary boy whose parents loved him enough to sacrifice themselves for his sake. It took me a few weeks, but I finally worked that out.

I still remember the day I met, and had a conversation with, Draco Malfoy. It was Halloween, and I was wandering around after Potions, having gotten lost in the dungeons, before a blond boy walked up to me.

"Lost?" He asked, not unkindly. I looked at him with caution. What if he was one of those creeps? But I just nodded, and he smiled slightly, holding out his hand. "Draco Malfoy. I'll help you find your way upstairs, if you'd like." I was so amazed that this boy was being nice to me. I mean, he was a Slytherin, and I was in Gryffindor. That alone should have made him hate me. But I had also heard stories of the Malfoy family, and from what I heard, they wouldn't take too kindly to my, er, bloodlines.

"Hermione Granger. And I'd love that, thanks." His brow wrinkled a bit as I told him my name. In hindsight, I realise that he was probably running through all the pureblood names on his mental list, to see if I was on it.

"Granger?" Draco asked, suspicious. "That's not a wizarding surname, is it?" I knew, right then, that I would never be friends with Draco Malfoy.

"No," I sighed, knowing that my way out of the dungeons was gone. "I'm a Muggleborn."

The look on Malfoy's face could have been comical, if I was in any mood to laugh. After a moment, his pale face that had seemed so nice, had turned into a sneer. "Well, then. The Entrance Hall is that way. Now get out of my sight, Mudblood." And he walked away. Even though I had no clue what a Mudblood was, I took it for granted that I should be offended.

So I already had a pretty crappy start to the day, but then when I heard Ron saying how I had no friends after Charms, I lost it completely.

Hours later-was it really hours? I was in the bathroom, crying, for _that long_? Because of _Ron_? Wow, some things never change, do they? Sarcasm. Anyway, hours-yes, _hours_- later, I heard the door close and lock. I immediately stiffened, listening to any sound outside the stall door. But the smell reached me first.

The club came bashing down and destroyed the whole row of stalls, forcing me to duck and scream as loud as I could.

I made two life-long friends that night.

I mean, sure, all it took was fighting and knocking out a full-grown mountain troll, but Ron and Harry _finally_ wanted to be my friends.

The rest of the year? To be honest, I didn't remember much until I read Ms Rowling's books, and lived up until the exams in a blur. Of course, Nicholas Flamel was on my mind, and Ron, and Harry's catch at the Quidditch match, and Ron, and Hagrid's slip of names, and Ron...

Yeah, okay, I liked him as well. Get over it. Actually, I think that year I was more attracted to Harry, and my crush on Ron might've just been because he was kind of cute. Now, of course, if Harry and Ron ever knew that, they would probably laugh, until they realise I'm serious.

Oh, and the other memory of first year that sticks in my mind, was Christmas.

I went home for Christmas, and was surprised to see about three of my old study partners at my house, mauling me with hugs and asking where the heck I'd been. I didn't think I'd _had_ friends at home. Their names? Not important, as that was the first and last time they visited me. That's not what I remember.

Christmas morning. One of the best days I'd had so far.

Mum and Dad got me some more books, which were very good, I must admit. Ron's mother sent me a red, hand-knitted sweater and some fudge. Inside was a note.

_Hermione,_

_Ron told us that you were his best friend, next to Harry, and that we should send you a Weasley jumper. I was ever so glad to, dear._

_We hope you like it!_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Molly, Arthur and Ginny_

Ron considered me his best friend? I was so happy that day. Not just because of my other presents, which included things from relatives, and a book on Charms from Harry, but because I finally realised I meant something to someone who I _wanted_ to impress. Ron, Harry and Hermione; best friends. I liked the sound of that.

We've now been called the Golden Trio for almost two decades, and every time I kiss Ron, or see Harry after Christmas, I feel the same way that little girl inside me felt; just plain happy to have her friends with her.

Everything else went by so fast, exams were suddenly over and done with, and we were happy, and the next thing I know, I'm saving my friends from the Devil's Snare.

Keys, chess, troll, potions. I didn't know what Harry would meet at the end, but I knew I wouldn't go with him. I couldn't.

"Good luck - take care -"

"GO!"

I walked through the fire, shuddering. My insides felt like ice as I ran past the troll, and onto the chessboard.

"Ron!" He was stirring at last as I ran up and knelt beside him. He looked up at me blearily and smiled sleepily.

"Hey, Mione...where are we?" Ron looked around, and upon seeing where he was lying, jumped up in alarm. "Argh!"

"Don't worry!" I tried to soothe him. "Harry went on by himself. We have to go get Dumbledore!"

Hours later, the two of us were sitting outside the hospital wing, feeling nervous. What if Harry wasn't alright? Madam Pomfrey had refused to give us a straight answer about our best friend.

_Our_ best friend. Has a ring to it, doesn't it?

So my first year was...interesting, so to speak. I met my two best friends, who I would always treasure. I had a pleasant conversation with my arch-enemy. I almost got killed by a troll.

Oh, yeah. My first year was interesting.

**a/n; whew! i know it's pretty short, and kinda rushed, but that's just how i write things, mmk? **

**also, i need a beta xP i think i'm alright at spelling and stuff, but ya know, i might not be xD**

**OH, and i strongly belive that Draco would be civil, at least, to any Pureblood Gryffindor that he had no grudge against. so yeah.**

**review if you liked it, please:)**


	3. Pipes and Petrified

**a/n; thank you for the reviews :) xD the criticsm will help in later chapters, for sure :P**

**SORRY FOR THE GINORMOUS WAIT! :huggles: forgive me, please!?**

**to make up for it, this chapter is nice and long :)**

_**Chapter Two; Pipes and Petrified**_

Tom Riddle.

He manipulated two of my friends, one of whom was Ron's sister, Ginny. The other one was Harry.

That diary caused a lot of trouble, and I don't just mean the Chamber being opened, or the Basilisk that got loose. Ginny is what I meant. That poor little girl, shy and sweet and nothing at all like she should've been. She still has nightmares, about us, all of us, being killed in the Chamber, while Tom Riddle watches, laughing cruelly.

If I didn't remember much of my first year, did you _really_ expect me to remember my second? Sure, I remember some of it, but I was Petrified in the hospital wing for half the year, and for that period of time, my memory's a blank.

I _do_ remember writing to Ron that summer. In Ms Rowlings books, you don't see what Ron replied, or how I reacted. Well, of course you didn't, as Harry saw neither of those things.

_Hermione,_

_Good of you to be so concerned with Harry getting into trouble. What about me? Am I completely worthless? I'm kidding, of course. Geez, you were probably worried that you'd lost your best friend. Nope, I'm still here, and so is Harry. We always will be, so if you want us to beat Malfoy up, just say the word. We'll do it even without you asking, actually!_

_How could you be busy with HOMEWORK!? IT'S THE HOLIDAYS, HERMIONE!!_

_On a happier note, we DID do something illegal to get Harry here, but WE'RE both fine. But when Mum gets her hands on Fred and George, however - er, never mind. Maybe it's better not knowing._

_Yeah, we'll see you in Diagon Alley on Wednesday. See you there!_

_From, (What's with the 'love from' on your letter? It's...strange. Girly. Oh...right. Never mind. Pretend I didn't say that.)_

_Ron_

I was jumping up and down in excitement after reading his letter.

_Worried you lost your best friend..._

_I'm still here..._

_We always will be..._

_See you there!_

I sighed and collasped on my bed, holding the parchment close to my heart the whole night.

Wednesday morning, I found myself looking at Harry, whose glasses were broken, and was covered in dust and rubble. Ron and his family showed up after a minute, and I finally got a look at Ginny.

I didn't know, then, that I was looking at my future best girl friend, my future sister-in-law. All I knew was that she was Ron's little sister, and she was already gorgeous at the age of 11.

Lockhart. I had already read all his books, and yes, I thought he was brilliant. I can't believe me, the one who reads the most, and gets pretty good grades, fell for his phony facade. (Try saying that three times fast; fell for his phony facade, fell for his phony facade, fell for his phony facade) I also saw a way of making Ron and Harry see that I'm a _girl_, thank you very much.

And then Draco Malfoy came up and starting insulting Harry, and Ginny stepped up to his defense. That was the first time I'd heard her speak, but Malfoy quelled her instantly with one sentence. I watched a man who had to be Draco's father stroll up like he owned the place.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Funny how it was me who said that, when I couldn't even say Voldemort's name until fifth year?

Anyway, there was a huge fight that Hagrid broke up easily, as nobody wanted to argue with him.

Later on, I was laughing silently at Mr Weasley's attempts to ask my parents how everything Muggle worked. But once they tried explaining, he would get so excited that they just gave up and asked about the wizarding world. It was really funny. Anyway, after all that, I went with Ron and Harry around Diagon Alley, slurping ice cream and trying not to look at either of them too much.

Yes, I still liked Harry in second year...

...And third year...

...And a bit of fourth year, but that's it!

Oh, and for about three weeks in what was supposed to be our seventh year.

...Don't tell Ron. Or Ginny, for that matter. I never even told her about my crush on the Boy Who Lived.

Anyway...

Diagon Alley was fun, strolling down the cobbled street with my two favourite boys and ice cream.

Can I skip all the boring stuff, please? No? Well, that's not fair.

So I went home with my parents, and spent the rest of the holiday dreaming of Harry - and Ron. I think I knew, even back then, that it was wrong. That Harry was my friend, that Ron would laugh if he knew. But I couldn't help what I dreamt.

My cousins came to visit, and it caused a bit of a stir when an owl swooped through the living room window, aiming straight for me. Acting on impulse, I reached up and grabbed the scroll before the owl could land; it swooped out the window as quickly as it had come.

My relatives were alarmed, as they had no clue I was a witch. Maybe I should have been a bit nicer to them, maybe I should have explained what was going on in later years, because those cousins fell at the hands of the Death Eaters a mere five years later. Not that I ever told Harry or Ron. Or Ginny. But oh well.

I raced upstairs before they could ask what was happening, and hurriedly unrolled the scroll. I didn't recognise the owl, but I had a hunch who it was from. I was right.

_Dear Hermynee,_

_Er, how do you spell your name?_

_Sorry, you're most likely mad because I spelled it wrong._

_I'm sorry._

_Oh, this is Ginny by the way. Ron's sister?_

_Yeah, me._

_Oh, and the owl is Hermes. Percy's owl. I swiped it to send you this._

_Although I have no idea why I'm owling you._

_Hi._

_Uh oh, Percy's coming, gotta go._

_Bye,_

_Ginny_

I couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's letter. I reminded her of it in later years, but she says she doesn't remember it, and that it was probably the twins as a joke. But I know it was her.

The rest of the month went by pretty fast. I never replied to Ginny's letter, as the owl had left as soon as I grabbed it from his claws.

So on September 1st, my parents drove me to King's Cross station. Once I was on the platform and my parents had hugged me goodbye and hurried back to the car so they could get back to work, I looked around and didn't see a splash of red anywhere. I checked my watch. It was only 10:30, they were probably just running late.

"Hermione!" I heard someone shout my name, and I turned, expecting to see my boys, but instead my eyes found Seamus Finnagin and Dean Thomas, fighting their way toward me, grinning. I forced myself to smile through my disappointment, and when Seamus actually went to hug me, I hugged him back.

"Hey, Seamus. Dean. How was your summer?" I asked, hugging Dean as well. Okay, I know it's a little strange that I hugged those two, but c'mon, Ron and Harry hated it when I hugged them. Seamus was grinning at me the whole time, showing off his perfect teeth. I sighed. I had asked my parents if I could get the matron to shrink them at Hogwarts, but, being dentists, they disagreed.

"Oh, it was pretty cool. We were at Dean's house the whole time. He's got, like, five sisters!" Seamus sounded so amazed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ron has five brothers _and_ a sister." His jaw dropped, and I remembered that practically nobody knew about Ron's two oldest brothers. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, and my oldest sister bought Seamus a shirt," He pointed at the green lettering on his best friend's shirt, which read _Kiss Me; I'm Irish! _I couldn't help but giggle. But before I could say anything about the matter, the train's first whistle blew. I once again searched for the Weasleys, but couldn't see them anywhere. My fellow Gryffindors must have noticed my distress, for Dean invited me to sit with them on the train.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed, relieved. So I followed the boys down the corridor, amid many stares and whispers. I guess because of what I accomplished with Ron and Harry last term, and because of the fact that they weren't with me. I didn't relax until they found an empty compartment and sat down.

As the compartment quickly filled with people, I found myself sitting between Dean and Parvati Patil, with Lavender Brown across from me. Also in the compartment with us was Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister, Neville Longbottom, and a Ravenclaw I knew was named Michael Corner.

As the boys began to talk about Quidditch, and Neville started talking to Padma about his old Remembrall, Lavender looked over at me in disdain. I realised that we never really talked in our first year, and I had always ignored my two female roomates.

"So, Hermione, where's your boyfriend?" Lavender asked scornfully. I gaped at her.

"What boyfriend?" I truly was confused. I had no idea that Lavender just wanted to hate me for any possible reason - we apologized to each other a few years ago, and ended up sobbing into one another's shoulder, before Ron walked by and was extremely perplexed.

"You know," She let out a short, humourless laugh, and everyone else quieted, listening intently. "The famous _Harry Potter_. You're _always_ with him."

It felt like my jaw would never re-connect with the upper part of my mouth. "Harry's my _friend_, Lavender."

"Sure, sure," She rolled her pretty green eyes and tossed her dirty-blonde hair over her shoulder before leaning toward me and continuing in a whisper; "Have you _kissed _him yet?"

Before I could even retaliate, a shout erupted. "Stop it!" I looked for my defendant, and saw Seamus on his feet, panting and glaring at Lavender, who looked shocked. "She _said_ he's just her friend. So give it a rest already, will you? We all know you're jealous of her. So just stop, okay?"

The compartment was still, before Dean broke the silence. "We're almost there - we better get our robes on."

As soon as I was changed, I grabbed my trunk and went in search of my boys. No luck. But I _did_ find Ginny, who was so relieved to see me that we wanted to share a carriage, before she remembered that she was supposed to go in a boat, hurrying away and leaving me with the other boys in Harry's dormitory.

Once we arrived in the Entrance Hall, we were swept away by the crowd milling into the Great Hall, and were forced to seperate. I ended up on a bench at the Gryffindor table between Fred and George, who were also scouring the tables for any sign of their brother and Harry.

I didn't pay attention to the sorting until I spotted a quaking girl walk up to the stool, and the hat was placed over Ginny's red head. It didn't decide right away like it did with Ron, and I saw George's fist clench in anticipation. After about half a minute, the hat opened it's brim wide -

_GRYFFINDOR!_

I cheered with the rest of the table, but only half-heartedly. I was worried about Ron and Harry, and didn't notice when Fred scooched over to let Ginny in between us.

I didn't eat anything at the feast, and neither did Ginny. I guess she was worried too, because she kept looking around nervously.

After the feast, I rushed up to the staff table to talk to Professor McGonagall. I asked her if she knew where Harry and Ron were, and she explained what had happened with the Whomping Willow. I was livid, but before I could say anything about my fury, I heard a voice behind me.

"Potter and Weasley number six crashed into the Whomping Willow in a _flying car_!?" Lee Jordan asked excitedly, before sprinting out of the Hall, I knew, to go tell the rest of the Gryffindors about it. I scowled.

I can't really remember much after that, until Halloween. Oh, I remember Ron belching slugs for me, of course. That's when I knew subconciously that I was in love with him. But besides that, Halloween is the only clear memory I have.

It was horrible. The blood on the wall, Draco insulting me, the interrogation, Harry hearing voices, people getting petrified. Finding Ginny breaking down in the girl's bathroom, and taking her up to her dorm. I remember half-wondering if she knew anything, but decided that it was impossible; she was only crying because of the stress of first year. I would know.

And then the Polyjuice Potion was ready, and we found out that Draco wasn't the culprit. I was turned into a cat and in the hospital wing for a week or two. I didn't get a long break from it, either.

Harry showed me the diary once I was out, but no matter how hard we tried, the book remained blank. Soon it was gone, Harry's room ransacked. I never would have guessed that it was Ginny that had done all that.

And then - and _then_ - I figured it out. Harry was a Parslemouth. He was the only one who could hear the voices. I raced to the library mere minutes before the Quidditch game was supposed to start. I found that my assumption was true. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets was a Basilisk.

The first person I ran into on my way out of the library was Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw girl I didn't know personally.

"Do you have a hand mirror or something?!" I asked urgently, and she handed one to me, bemused. I searched the corners with it, as she stared over my shoulder, and the last thing I saw was a _huge_ snake, with big, yellow eyes.

The next thing I know, I'm being woken up in June. I couldn't believe I was petrified for months. I also couldn't believe they figured it out without me.

So ended my second year at Hogwarts. I left the train that year with Harry's phone number, and a promise to meet both of them in Diagon Alley. I was greeted on the station by my parents with the news that I was going to France for my summer vacation.

I couldn't wait.

**a/n; eep, i totally rushed it near the end, i'm so sorry. but i finally got another chapter up! :D aren't you proud of me?!**


	4. The City of Love

**a/n; god, sorry for the wait. i'm terrible at this.**

**before i began writing this chapter, i considered re-doing the first two chapters, but i decided that getting more chapters up is more important, so once i'm completely DONE the story, i will tweak it and edit it until it is as close to perfect as i can get :D**

**books 3-7 will be split into multiple parts. this long chapter is just part of Hermione's summer vacation in France. :D**

**sorry that my french isn't that great :)**

**enjoy! :)**

_**Chapter Three; The City of Love**_

My third year at Hogwarts was hectic, distressing, dangerous, busy, and totally and completely insane.

But I loved every minute of it.

My parents stuck to their word, and packed up our suitcases - we were going to France. _France._ It sounded so exciting, adventurous, romantic.

When we arrived, my parents decided it might be smarter to stay at a quiet inn, because the three-star hotel that would be our usual choice, I had plenty of people I had to stay in contact with - and owls flying around a hotel didn't sound too appealing.

So we picked a nice country inn, near a large forest, where owls weren't yet unheard of. It was really quite cute, with it's plaid couches and rickety sidetables piled with comfortable clutter.

"So, Hermione. Where do you want to go first?" Dad asked from the passenger seat in Mum's station wagon.

That was a good question. Where _did_ I want to go first? After at least two minutes of deep concentration as I weighed the pros and cons of the different expeditions, I finally decided what I wanted to see more than anything.

"The Eiffel Tower!" I squealed, and my parents chuckled.

"You heard the girl, Mary."

"I'm heading there right now, sweetheart."

I was bouncing in my seat the whole way there, and I ignored my parents' laughter with what was left of my dignity.

Which all went out the window when the tower was in sight.

"MUM! DAD! IT'S THE EIFFEL TOWER!" I shrieked, plastering myself against the window with awe at the structure. It was even more beautiful than I'd ever imagined - dreams of romantic getaways above it, hovering on a broomstick, and I wasn't afraid to fall because a black-haired man was holding me tightly -

Well. You get the picture.

"Can we go up? Please, please, _please_?" I begged my mum, wanting more than anything to see Paris from a birds-eye view. Mum turned to look at my dad, with a slight smile on her face. She probably knew we were eventually getting up that tower, whether they liked it or not.

"Well, Hugo? Should we?" She asked, trying to sound exasperated but failing in the excitement of the amazing city called Paris. My dad was already out of the car and buying tickets. Laughing, my mum and I followed him.

Waiting in line and in the elevator (my father absolutely refused to take the stairs) was difficult, and I held my breath until finally - _finally _- we arrived at the top of the most incredible structures in the world, and I rushed out of the elevator and out into the sunshine before anyone else had a chance to move.

I was astounded - flabbergasted - amazed, at the sight before me. It was completely _breathtaking_. I can't even begin to describe it.

Trust me when I say that you will never know what I mean by the word breathtaking unless you travel to Paris on a bright and warm day, take the elevators in anticipation, and just gaze out over the horizon. When you do that, you'll understand what I say here.

While my parents and the other tourists wandered off to see the city from different angles, I stayed, frozen, where I was, and never wanted to leave.

"_M'excuser, jolie fille_?" A deep voice asked from behind me. Now, I didn't know much French, but I was almost positive they had just said _Excuse me, pretty girl._ Turning around, I was met with the sight of a gorgeous French boy, dazzling me with a perfect smile.

I forced myself not to drool, or swoon, or do anything stupid. I racked my brains for the little French I had studied before we left home to find an apropriate answer. Which was especially difficult, because he kept looking at me with smoldering brown eyes.

When it wouldn't come to me, I quickly and stealthily cast a language charm on myself that I had learned in case of emergencies here. I felt guilty for a long time about using magic when I wasn't supposed to, but I also knew I wouldn't get caught. Paris was _full_ of overage wizards on holiday.

"_Est-ce qu'oui_,_ comment je peux vous aider_?" Yes, how may I help you?

"_Je me demandais pourquoi une belle fille serait seule_." I was wondering why a beautiful girl would be alone.

I almost _did_ swoon right there. He thought I was beautiful? This extremely good-looking French boy thought I was beautiful. I blushed, and smiled shyly.

"_Vous pensez que je suis beau_?" You think that I am beautiful?

He smiled, and moved closer to me. He smelled like cinnamon. My brain was having trouble processing anything but that.

"_Oui_._ Vos yeux de caramel sont renversants_." Yes. Your caramel eyes are astounding.

"_Merci_. _Je jamais n'ai été complimenté tellement considérablement_." Thank you. I've never been complimented so greatly.

His brow furrowed slightly, as if he were confused, and I wondered if I had messed up the translation.

"_Vous n'avez pas_? _Mais c'est absurde_! _Vous êtes l'une des filles les plus belles que j'ai eu le plaisir de la réunion_! _Quel est votre nom, ange_?"

At the time, all I could think was - _I could __**not**__ have heard that right._

I could have sworn he just said: You haven't? But that's absurd! You are one of the most beautiful girls I've had the pleasure of meeting! What's your name, angel?

Which could _not_ be right, I thought. But I decided to humor him, anyway.

"_Mon nom est Hermione Granger_. _J'habite à Londres_. _Quel est votre nom_?" My name is Hermione Granger. I live in London. What's your name?

"_Ah, Hermione_. _Un beau nom pour une belle fille_. _Mon nom est Noel Larmont_. _C'est un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer_." Ah, Hermione. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Noel Larmont. It's a great pleasure to meet you.

My face must have been the color of a tomato, and it got even redder as he bent and gently kissed my hand. Ooh, the butterflies in my stomach. But that just made Noel smile at me even more.

"_C'est très mignon, Hermione_. _Vous êtes la couleur d'une rose_." That is very sweet, Hermione. You are the color of a rose.

I'm a rose. Not a tomato. A rose. A shy grin spread across my face, and he smiled back, more confidently.

"_Ah_,_ mais toi être beaucoup plus belle qu'une rose_, _Hermione_." Ah, but you are much more beautiful than a rose, Hermione.

I felt so happy, so _flattered_, that this perfect teenage boy who could probably get any girl in all of Paris, was bothering with me. Was _complimenting_ me on my appearance. That was a new experience. So I went along with it, and flirted back. Hey, those flirting skills were put to good use later on in life!

"_Vous êtes très beau aussi bien_, _Noel_." You are very handsome as well, Noel.

"_Merci beaucoup_. _C'est une éloge élevée de toi_. _Je suis désolé si je suis fouineur_, _est-ce que mais je dois te demander_ - _y a-t-il des hommes dans votre vie_?" Thank you very much. That is a high praise, coming from you. I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but I must ask you - are there men in your life?

Hmm, hard question. Of course there were men in my life. Harry and Ron _were_ my life. But I wasn't quite sure he meant male friends, so I improvised.

"_Non_, _je suis très seul_, _réellement_." No, I am very lonely, really.

He grinned like a wolf, and that was about the time my parents came around. That was pretty awkward. I motioned that Noel should leave, and he did. Now, I never did see that boy again, but his importance isn't why I included this snippet in this story.

The reason this encounter is in here is because Noel made me feel special, pretty, more than just bushy hair and brains. He gave me confidence in myself, and that was extremely important to me. So thank you, Noel, wherever you are.

**a/n; so yeah. the next chapter (the rest of the vacation and getting to diagon alley) SHOULD be up quicker than this one was :D**


	5. Letters

**a/n; HA! i TOLD you it would be up quick :D**

**this chapter is mainly letters, except at the beginning and the end. i hope you like it anyway! :D**

_**Chapter Four; Letters**_

Waking up the next day, it took me a couple minutes to remember where I was. Once I looked around and it dawned on me that I was in _France_, I squealed and jumped out of bed. There was an owl on the windowsill, carrying the _Daily Prophet_. I paid him and unfolded the newspaper eagerly, needing to feel connected to my world.

Skimming through everything, my eyes stopped at a picture of the Weasleys. They were in Egypt!? Lucky Ron! I decided that I _had_ to owl him right away...but where would I get an owl?

My prayers were answered when Hermes tapped on the window, carrying a letter, from Ginny, no doubt.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Yes, I can spell your name now! Isn't it great? Your name is really pretty, by the way. Better than Ginerva, anyway._

_Ron told me how to spell it, anyway. Frankly, I'm amazed that HE can even spell it. His spelling is atrocious._

_Are you having fun in France? I'm having a GREAT time here in Egypt, it's such fun. Although Mum seems to think I need constant protection from anything scary._

_I'm not sure if Dumbledore told you or not, but I'll be bunking with you in your dormitory this year. Because of what happened last year...sorry about trying to kill you, by the way._

_When's your birthday? Ron doesn't know, and he SHOULD, because he talks non-stop about you. Mine is August 11th, Ron's is March 1st. The twins were born on April Fool's Day (surprise, surprise), Percy's is August 22nd, Dad's is February 6th, and Mum's is October 30th._

_I can't wait to REALLY meet you. Sure, I met you last year, but I was posessed, wasn't I? So I can't wait to meet you all over again._

_So, keep Hermes (well, don't ACTUALLY keep him, but write up letters for people and send them with Hermes) because I know you don't have an owl._

_See you in Diagon Alley!_

_Love, Ginny_

I took Ginny's advice, and wrote to everyone but Harry. I knew he wasn't allowed to get mail.

_Dear Ron,_

_Having fun in Egypt? I'm having TONS of fun here, I'm learning so much. France is so fascinating._

_I saw the newspaper article, congratulations on winning the money! Your family definitely deserves it._

_Honestly, Ron, make sure you do your homework! If you forget, I'm not letting you copy! I mean it!_

_Well, I'll see you in Diagon Alley._

_Love From, Hermione_

--

_Dear Ginny,_

_Are you kidding? Ginerva is a lovely name! Your brother surprises me sometimes, too. And yeah, his spelling IS atrocious._

_You'll never believe it - a French boy was flirting with me! He called me beautiful! I'll probably never see him again, but it was still great._

_Paris is amazing. I saw it from the Eiffel Tower - breathtaking. Egypt must be fun as well, the pyramids are quite historical._

_It's all in the past, Ginny. Don't even think on it anymore. But it should be fun, having you in my dormitory. Watch out for Parvati and Lavender, though._

_My birthday is September 19th, and thanks for telling me yours and your family's - I'll make sure to get you all something._

_I'll see you in Diagon Alley._

_Love, Hermione_

--

_Dear Seamus,_

_Hi, how are you? I'm in France, and having a lovely time._

_I'm sure I'll see you in Diagon Alley, and if not, I'll see you on the train._

_Sincerly, Hermione_

--

_Dear Dean,_

_Hi, how has your summer been? I'm traveling France, it's great fun._

_Have you started on your homework yet? Don't leave it until last minute._

_I'll see you in Diagon Alley, or on the Express._

_Sincerly, Hermione_

--

_Dear Parvati,_

_Hi, how's your summer? I'm in France, it's a lot of fun._

_How is your sister doing? Tell her I said hello._

_I'll see you in Diagon Alley, or on the train, I'm sure._

_Sincerly, Hermione_

--

_Dear Fred...and George as well, I suppose,_

_How's Egypt? Not causing TOO much trouble, right?_

_What have you two been up to? You know what, don't answer that. I'm not sure I want to know._

_I'm having a great time in France, the Eiffel Tower was amazing._

_Do NOT try to shut Percy in a pyramid, please. He's the only sane one of you lot._

_You better have started on your homework. Don't leave it until last minute, boys! It's your OWL year!_

_Tell your Mum and Dad that I said hi, and I'll see you in Diagon Alley._

_Love From, Hermione_

--

_Dear Percy,_

_Sorry for using your owl. Ginny sent him to me. Please don't be mad._

_How has Egypt been? I've been learning so much about French wizards in history, it's astounding._

_I wish you all the best on your NEWT year, and I'm crossing my fingers that you'll get into the Ministry, like you want!_

_Love From, Hermione_

Tying all the letters to Hermes' leg, I smiled hugely. Summer was only just beginning. Getting dressed quickly, I ran down the rickety stairs to eat breakfast, and find out where we were going next.

**a/n; all of the birthdays listed are the REAL birthdays of the characters. just so you all know.**

**i hope you all enjoyed that quick update, even though this chapter was quite short.**


	6. My New Boys

_**A/N: Y'all, appreciate that this chapter is even up. I typed the whole thing on my laptop before I remembered that my laptop doesn't have internet. So, I'm re-typing the whole chapter. Be happy at how much I spoil you all.**_

_**Anyway, this is the chapter...**_

**a/n; Hello, everyone. Sorry for the wait - but you've endured longer on this story, right? :P So, I've decided to rewrite the first two chapters, just not now. I will have them rewritten by the end of November - sorry that it has to be so long, but real life sucks, it really does - I promise I'll have the improved chapters up! :D But, for now, enjoy this chapter! I've taken on an angle that J.K. Rowling never thought of - but you'll see that for yourself! ;D**

**Also, I've never actually seen the Star Wars movies.**

_**Chapter Five; My New Boys**_

Throughout the month, I sent owls to people non-stop. My letters to Seamus, Dean and Parvati slowly became longer, as if we were good friends instead of people who just share classes and barely talk to each other. In particular, Seamus sent the most letters, the longest letters, and he was always the first to reply. He even started calling me names. Not bad names, mind you. Just...I suppose they're called nicknames. And they probably _should_ have gotten on my nerves, but they just...didn't.

For example -

_Hey, Smartypants_

_How's France today? Still fun, beautiful, and helpful with your homework? Sort of like you? Haha, just kidding. Dean dared me to write that. Hey, here's a good question - why, when Dean and I are at the same place, do we write you at different times...in different letters?!_

_These are the questions that haunt me._

_So, Ireland is good fun. Me cousin Fergus (who is an annoying bastard, by the way) broke his leg, so he can't try to beat me at Quidditch now, like he said he would. Oops, sorry, forgot for a second there how much you don't like Quidditch._

_Yeah, yeah, I've been doing me homework. I don't want to fail. Oh, one question - what year did they stop witch-burning? Thanks, Mee._

_You talked to Harry and Ron this summer? How are they? I hope Harry's been training, we can't afford to lose this year -_

_Oh, right. Hatred of the sport. Last time I mention it, I swear._

_Dean says hi. He wants to know if you've ever seen...Star Battles? Or something like that. I dunno. We'll definitely see you in Diagon Alley._

_So, when are you leaving France? Let me know. Maybe you could come and visit us?_

_Bye, Seamus_

It was odd, because I wasn't used to people being so interested in what I was doing - Harry and Ron normally just scribbled a 'how are you?' and left it at that. And the fact that Seamus, and Dean, in his letters, knew that I didn't much like Quidditch was...sweet.

Dean had actually called me on the phone after I sent my reply, and we talked for hours about Star Wars, and other movies we'd both seen. It was also nice to have a Muggleborn friend to talk to. Ron and Harry would never call me just to talk about movies.

I slowly realised that my boys were just clueless - and Dean and Seamus weren't. That was the only reason the latter seemed to know more about me. Or maybe Parvati told them things, too. That would explain some.

Because, despite popular belief, I had never been just a Muggleborn know-it-all who cared for nothing but her books and her boys. This was never true, and still isn't. I was _someone_ before I went to Hogwarts, and I'm still that someone. Just older, and wiser, and finally understanding why Seamus knew so much about me. But that's irrelevant right now.

As July came to an end, I panicked, not knowing what to get Harry for his birthday. A broomstick would be too expensive, a book too predictable. I mean, you only turn thirteen once. Well...duh.

So when I got my _Daily Prophet_, the odds of me finding something for Harry's birthday were slim. Defeated, I slumped into an armchair to read my paper. More about this Sirius Black guy - who exactly was he? And why was he so feared? I was itching to drop the paper and go research him, but then an ad caught my eye.

_Broomstick Servicing Kit._ I stared at it for about a minute, before squealing and jumping to my feet. I had found the perfect gift for Harry. Picking out the right amount from my money pouch, I encountered a problem.

How was I going to send this to Harry, when I got the kit? I couldn't very well send it with the _Prophet_ owl. And I couldn't send it the Muggle way - Customs was way too nosy.

I was still worrying about this two days later, when I finally got my hands on the kit. My prayers were answered, however, when Hedwig appeared at my window.

I tied my letter to Harry on Hedwig's leg, and sent her off. As I watched her become a white speck in the darkening sky, I smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I arrived back in London a week after that. After much begging and phone calls, I was finally allowed to visit Seamus and Dean in Ireland for a few days. When I called them with this news, they were ecstatic.

Now, neither Harry's nor Ginny's biographies have ever mentioned this friendship with these two Gryffindors. That's because neither of them ever knew.

Dean thought it would be a fun game - hide our closeness from my boys, see if they're really as clueless as we thought. The answer was yes. Yes they were.

And they still are. Neither of them will know about my other friendships in Gryffindor Tower until they read this biography. Or, to be more realistic, until they ask me for an overview.

But, back to Ireland. France was gorgeous, of course, with it's bright lights and croissants, but Ireland had a different kind of beauty about it. Everything was green and leafy and bright. Seamus simply roared with laughter over my amazement, but Dean informed me that he was still in awe every time he came here.

I found myself liking these two more and more after the couple days I was there. On my last day, Dean and I sat Seamus down - well, more like forced him down, and threatened him if he moved - and made him watch the Star Wars saga. After we had finished the marathon, Seamus' mouth was open, and it didn't look like he was closing it any time soon.

Of course he liked it. Star Wars is a classic. Upon my departure, Dean gave me a huge hug and promised to see me in Diagon Alley. Once he let go, another set of arms were immediately around me, seconding his best friend's words.

It felt nice, being hugged by boys. Harry and Ron never hugged me if they could avoid it. And this is me, and I _love_ hugs. I really do. Which just added onto the list of things that my boys didn't know, and my new boys figured out by themselves.

I spent the rest of the summer cut off from everyone but Ginny, I was much too busy trying to figure out who Sirius Black was. Eventually, I got frustrated enough to call Dean, who explained it to me patiently, and consoled me afterwards.

Again, a switch. That's how Ginny would have handled it, I'm sure. But Ron would have just laughed at me, and Harry probably didn't know any better than I did.

I set off for Diagon Alley in high spirits. I would finally get to see my boys - and my new boys - after a whole summer apart - or two weeks, depending on who you're talking about - and I was literally bouncing with excitement.

The first person I saw was Ginny, hanging outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, and I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi, Ginny."

"Hey, Hermione." She grinned at me, and then led me away to the Leaky Cauldron to see Ron.

I caught a glimpse of my new boys in the crowd and caught their eyes. I couldn't wave or say anything, because then Ginny would know of our closeness. They smiled at me.

I winked.

**a/n; Okay, worst ending ever. But I really liked this chapter. Maybe cause of the lack of dialouge...hmm...maybe. But yes, the whole Hermione-Dean-Seamus friendship thing is what I was referring to at the top. **

**If anyone has any questions, just ask!**

**I hope you liked it! :D**

_**A/N: So yeah. Now my fingers hurt from typing this whole thing out again. Review, please, it'll make it worth the pain. :D**_


	7. What A Weird Present

**a/n; Multiple times, I have sat down at my computer, with a WordPad document open and ready, an 'a/n' at the top beginning with 'I'm sooo sorry!!', but have not actually updated this story since October. I'm horrible. Anyway.**

**To clarify, Hermione was not actually keeping her friendship with Seamus and Dean a secret - yes, at first, but it was just a game then. A fun little game to prove Ron and Harry's obliviousness. As time went on, she simply didn't tell anyone. If Harry had come right out and said 'what do you think of Dean?' or Ginny had asked 'where were you last night, I couldn't find you in the library?', Hermione would've said something. But she wasn't about to say to someone 'oh yeah, I've been BeeEffEffs with Dean and Seamus for, like, ever. Since second year. Now pass the pudding?'. No. But yeah, that's my reasoning. :P**

**The other friendships Hermione will have that I'll be building more than shown in the books are; Parvati, Padma, Fred and George, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot. Mainly because you don't see much interaction between them - with the exception of Fred and George, but she treats them like her brothers, I want to portray how they got to be like siblings - and it'll be fun to write, because Hermione did, or at least should've, had a life outside the Golden Trio. (And the Silver Trio later on.)**

**Okay, rants are now over. Onto the chapter. Please, God, let me finish this chapter.**

_**Chapter Six: What A Weird Present  
**_

I stared at the atrocious thing in front of me.

I was in an alley between Madam Malkin's and an apotheracy, with Dean and Seamus. Ron was busy ogling the Firebolt down the street - I told him I "had to go to the bathroom", and he nodded absently. I swear I saw drool threatening to fall. I then hurried off to find my 'new' boys.

But onto what I was holding.

"This...is..."

"I know." Dean grimaced. Seamus was laughing too hard to do much but lean against the alley wall.

Dean and Seamus had dragged me into this dark alley to show me what Dean had gotten for his birthday. I had sent him a box of Muggle chocolates he liked and a poster of his favorite football team. Seamus had given him a punch on the arm and a galleon.

"I can't believe your sister gave you this..."

It was a wool jumper. But not just any kind of wool jumper. It was a pink one, with yellow hearts and purple stars everywhere. Also, it seemed to be handmade by the sister in question. It wasn't necessarily a _bad_ sweater...but for a guy? It was horrible.

"God, I hope I don't get anything bad for my birthday." Both boys perked up at this statement, though Seamus was trying - and failing - to control his snickering.

"Your birthday? When?" Dean asked eagerly. I looked at him cautiously.

"The nineteenth...I'm turning fourteen."

"Brilliant!" Dean exclaimed, so loudly that a few passersby looked at us, bewildered.

"How so?" I asked, totally confused.

"You can take this sweater! It'll look loads better on you! Shut up, Seamus!" Dean punched his best friend in the stomach. Seamus was no doubt imagining Dean in the jumper, and his laughter doubled.

I paused, still holding the offending piece of wool. I couldn't very well take something his sister had made for _him_! But all the same...

It was when I pictured the look on Ron's face when seeing it that I had to bite my lip to hold back a giggle. But that was also what persuaded me to take it.

"Sure, why not?" I then pulled the jumper over my yellow t-shirt, so I wouldn't lose it. Dean beamed at me, and Seamus stopped laughing - openly - to appraise my new sweater.

"Spin around." He smirked. I shot him a glare, but did as he told. I twirled in a circle exaggeratingly, like a model. Both of them cracked up.

"Hermione, that -" But I never did hear what Dean was about to say, because just then I heard voices calling my name.

"Hermione!?" A shrill female voice shrieked. I recognised Ginny-in-panic-mode.

"Herrrr-_myyyy_-neeeee!" Ron's voice joined his sister's. I could tell he was humoring her, but decided to join her search anyway.

I gave Seamus and Dean both a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before running out to the street and coming up behind the two Weasleys, claiming that I had been in the bathroom the whole time, and Ginny must not have looked properly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once on the Hogwarts Express, I looked out over the mass of people to see Harry and Mr Weasley talking in quiet voices. I frowned and called out for them to hurry, but they couldn't hear me. However, I did draw Mrs Weasley's attention over to them.

"Arthur! Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"

I let my eyes wander the platform, and I saw a dark boy trying to hurriedly escape the clutches of five girls and an older woman, and a sandy-haired boy roaring with laughter over his friend's predicament.

By the time the two of them had jumped onto the train and smirked at me, Mr Weasley's face was getting more serious, and Harry's was bemused.

"Harry!" I screeched, nearly falling off the train. Ron grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back, just as the doors slammed shut. I forgot everything when his arms wrapped around me. Of course, he let go suddenly to throw the compartment door open for Harry. Ginny raised her eyebrows at me, smirking. I blushed, and stared at the back of Ron's head while he and Harry waved goodbye to the Weasleys.

Harry muttered something to us, but I missed it completely. I was still dazed by the feel of Ron's strong arms - when had that happened? He got stronger over the summer, it seemed. His voice had gotten deeper, too. His hair was longer, he was taller, and he was tanned from weeks in Egypt. I found myself staring at him for longer than was acceptable, but I didn't give a damn. He looked so _good_.

"Go away, Ginny."

"Oh, that's nice!"

I came back to reality as Ginny stalked away in a huff. We looked for an empty compartment, and even though Dean and Seamus motioned for us to sit with them, Harry shook his head and continued walking. I shrugged at them through the glass, and followed.

We found Remus, fast asleep and alone, in the last compartment on the entire train, and sat down, ready to hear what Harry needed to say.

That's when I heard - Sirius Black was after Harry.

_My_ Harry.

Oh, Merlin, no.

**a/n;** Bad ending...at least it's an update. And woohoo! I finished the chapter! :D


End file.
